


exhaustion

by covellite



Series: Omegaverse [3]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28378020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/covellite/pseuds/covellite
Summary: Dating two omegas isn't easy for anyone, even an alpha, especially when said alpha refuses to rest properly.
Relationships: ImpulseSV/Tango Tek/Zedaph
Series: Omegaverse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085549
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

He knew he should be resting.

Impulse and Tango, genius as they both were, were never the best at remembering their supplements. And that was fine! Zedaph certainly didn't mind spending a week locked in with them. But, well, having two omegas was a lot for one alpha. He knew that going in. Especially when their heats overlapped or came one after the other. He'd just spent a week and a half caring for them, and had only spent one day recovering before heading back to his base. He had things to do, after all. If he ignored his base everytime he wanted to cuddle with his boys he'd never get anything done.

The stone floor swirled below his feet, and Zed relaxed his shoulders, taking his hands off his pickaxe for another break. He'd taken so many breaks, but they weren't working. He was still tired, still blinking away sleep every few seconds. He should stop.

The image of Impulse and Tango in awe over his base flashed through his mind. It was ridiculous. He  _ knew _ it was ridiculous, but now all he could think about was a bigger base, warm and comfortable and safe for his family. How could he call himself a proper alpha without even a proper home for his omegas?

He went to grab the pickaxe again, but his hands slid uselessly against the handle. He shook his head, trying again at the pickaxe, but it slipped out of his grasp as the low hum of machinery, present throughout his base, grew louder and louder. He'd have to fix that, he didn't want the sound to upset Tango or Impulse.

Oh, there it went, much quieter now. That was nice.

_ [Zedaph died from Exhaustion.] _


	2. Chapter 2

Zedaph found him on the fourth day, right when his heat was at its worst. He looked like an angel to Impulse, an angel come to save him and make him better. He was sweet like an angel too, cooing soft words and pressing kisses into Impulse’s skin like it’d been months rather than days since they’d last seen each other.

“You scared me so much,” Zedaph said, out of breath and eyes teary. “Don’t ever do that again, you hear me?”

Shame reared its head and Impulse buried his face into Zedaph’s shoulder so Zedaph couldn’t see. He hated disappointing people, and to be told off by his alpha while in heat? It was unbearable.

“Oh, Impy. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it like that. You’re okay. It’s okay. I’m here now, that’s what matters.” He kissed the top of Impulse’s head, hands slipping under Impulse’s shirt like he was just as desperate as Impulse was to feel his skin, to have that extra confirmation that he was really there.

"How are you?" he asked, rubbing gentle circles into Impulse's back. "Are you hurt anywhere?"

He shook his head.

"Have you eaten recently?"

A nod. Impulse pulled away just far enough to hold up three fingers.

"Three hours ago? That's good, that's good! I'm so proud of you for taking care of yourself." Zedaph kissed his nose, and Impulse giggled. The life was slowly returning to his body, making him warm all over. His makeshift nest had mostly kept the cold away, but it was nothing compared to having Zedaph there with him. He longed for Tango too, but the two of them had long come to terms with the fact that in heat they would always place their alpha over each other.

"Do you-" Zedaph faltered, face red, and Impulse nuzzled into him. He always got so awkward when it came to asking this sort of question during heat, so different from the rest of the time when he was so open about his sexual desires. "Do you  _ need  _ me?"

Impulse's body had realized two days in that there was no alpha around to mate with and his sex drive had mercifully lowered, at the cost of his emotions going even more haywire than usual. He shook his head, but held onto Zedaph tighter, not giving him any chance to leave.

"Just want to cuddle?" Zedaph pulled him down so they were lying wrapped in each other's arms. “Okay, let’s cuddle. Wait, is this my blanket?”

Zedaph pulled at the blanket under Impulse, and Impulse let him with only a tiny bit of hesitation. The blanket had kept him sane for the past four days, but with Zedaph himself there the blanket didn’t matter quite as much. Being wrapped in Zedaph’s scent was nothing compared to being wrapped in his arms.

“I didn’t even realize Tango stole this,” Zedaph said, impressed. “What else did he steal from me?”

Tangled up in the blanket were several of Zedaph’s shirts, a smaller blanket from Tango’s base, and the little stuffed bear Zedaph had given Impulse on their first date. Impulse was pretty sure there were some of Tango’s clothes somewhere in his little nest as well, but he’d favored his alpha’s scent without even thinking.

His thoughts stopped in their tracks. He tapped on Zedaph’s arm, distracting him from fawning over the bear, and frowned at him.

“What’s wrong?” Worry covered every inch of Zedaph’s face, only to deepen into something darker when Impulse signed Tango’s name. “Oh.”

Impulse narrowed his eyes.

“He… we had a slight disagreement,” Zedaph said. “I knew you were in heat, but he wouldn’t tell me where you were.”

Impulse nodded.

“You asked him to lie to me, didn’t you?”

Another nod. Zedaph pulled him closer.

“Please don’t do that ever again,” he begged. “I can’t stand the thought of you being hurt.”

Impulse nodded, not because he was agreeing to Zedaph's request, but because he felt the same way. Hiding hurt Impulse, but not hiding  _ killed _ Zedaph. He could stand upsetting his alpha if it meant keeping him alive.

"I know what you're thinking." Zedaph ran a hand through Impulse's short hair, making Impulse purr even as he froze at the words. "But that wasn't your fault. I wasn't taking care of myself. You don't need to hide to try and protect me, Impulse. I'll be fine."

Impulse shook his head.

"Hey!" Zedaph said, offended, and Impulse fought back tears. "I'm not weak. I can take care of myself."

He hummed in agreement, hoping it didn’t sound condescending, and pulled Tango’s blanket over them, his brain suddenly too tired to try and continue the conversation. Zedaph took the hint and snuggled into him, wrapping the blanket better around them.

“Let’s just relax for now,” Zedaph said slowly, his voice warm and soft, a purr of his own rumbling through his chest.

Impulse pressed a kiss right over his heart. Zedaph’s purr grew louder.

“I love you too, Impulse.”


End file.
